Morped Mines
by Kittykatx3
Summary: When Zim is in His lab experimenting on Dib.Gir comes along and accedently switches Zims and Girs brain lol and yeah git has a brain its a peice of gum and a paperclip now Zim is Gir and Gir is Zim.
1. Chapter 1

/

**A:N**:**So here is my first real invader zim theres any wrong spelling please tell me cause ive been seeing make sure you review :3!**

** xXChapter One:Mixed UpXx**

''Were are going this time?''Gaz ask looking over her video also known as Game Slave 2 also eating piggys pizza.

''Im going over to spy on Zim...he hasent been in school lately proboly planning somthing that will impact the human race...but ill get you zim..you cant fool DIB!''Dib said jumping on the coffee looked up at him then looked down to were her pizza was standing in it!Gaz started to growl and her eyes looked at her with a scared looked on his face when he relized he was standing on her pizza.

''Gaz it was an ac-''Before Dib could finish Gaz jumped on top of him and started beating him with her Game Slave then threw him out the window.

''ow!'' Dib screeched holding his he got up and ran over to Zim's house.''ill get you zim...and your little robot to!'' Dib screamed laughing.''your crazy'' some kid said looking at him.

_At Zims house._

''YES,YES,YES!'' Zim screamed and started laughing evily and gir next to him Gir was also laughing and dancing with mini moose.''This plan cant possibly fail ZIM!".While they were having there evil laughs dib was hanging from the lab ceiling taking pictures of Zim and writing down what the expierment the invention was a mind switcher that switches peoples he made it was to switch minds with a human and tell the humans to do as he says so and so dib cant frame him as being an alien.

''a-ha!''Dib said jumping down hitting the floor but landed on his feet.''Now Zim,NOW I GOT PROOF THAT YOU REALLY ARE A ALIEN AND THAT IM REALLY NOT CRAZY!''

''Hey look its big head dib!'' Gir said jumping on Dibs head. ''My heads not big!'' Dib said throwing Gir off of him.

''you dare sneak into my lab and take pictures of me and...spy on me and...uhh..thats about it'' Zim said scratching his cheek.

''but..TO BAD YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT DIB!'' Zim said laughing pulling a lever and trapping Dib in this box looking thing and dib droping all of his proof.

''you wont get away with this zim!'' Dib said banging on the box Zim trapped him.''ohh but i did Dib!'' Zim said laughing some hit a button on the box and made Dib scream in pain.''you..still wont..get away with this zim!'' Dib said trying not to sound in Zim was attacking him gir was playing with his started twirling around in circles with his piggy making airplane noises (just like in the episode bad bad rubber piggy).Gir fell on the fround pulling a cupcake out of his head then started to break it in half for him and his little ate his side of the cupcake then looked at his piggy.

''Eat up piggy!'' Gir said giggling and trying to shove the cupcake in his mouth.

''GGGGRRRRR' Gir said trying to shove it in thee pigs dropped the cupcake and turned red.''You wont eat the cupcake you will pay!'' Gir took the pig and threw it at the wall.

''GIR BE QUIET!'' Zim said tourchering did some turned to Zim and threw a cupcake at him from his dodged the cupcake but hit the mind beam hit Zim and started to looked at him turning back to blue starting at him with his toung hanging out.

''awww..somebody needs a hug Gir said running over to zim hugging gir started to five minutes later Zim and Gir stopped screaming and passed they were passed out Dib just stared at them.

''Told you you wouldent win!''Dib said finding away out of the box took his evidence then ran back to his minutes later Dib walked in his front door cheering.

''Yes Yes i did it i got proof!'' Dib said hugging his Gaz walked in going to the fridge and pulling out a poop can of soda.''Hey Gaz I acculley got proof that Zim really is an alien!''.Gaz looked at him and snatch his camera.''Hey!'' Dib took the camera and broke it intto tiny peices crushing it with only one fist.

''NOOO GAZ NOOOO!''Dib said getting on his came over to him and dumped a can on poop soda on him.''You know your crazy dib'' Gaz said drinking her soda and walking lied on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

_back at Zims house_

An house later Zim woke up.''hmm?'' Zim said looking up scratching his stood up and seeing hat dib escaped.''curse you dib!'' Zim screached then went up back to the went and Sat on the couch watching Zim got up and tooked around seeing everything in blue?Zim looked down to see was ran to a mirror and scream_.He was Gir!_ Zim in Girs body ran dowbstairs to see that his alien self was on the ground started shaking his alien body and woke up.

''HI!'' Gir in Zims body said. **(A/N:They still have their one voices)**

''GIR LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!''Zim screamed.

''Does someone need a hug?'' Gir said in zims body reaching out for a hug.''No Gir..i mean Zim..i mean Gir in my body!'' Zim said using Girs jets to try to fly away but they were instead filled with tuna.''come on gir again!'' Zim screamed.''come on gir your so useless!''

Gir looked at zim and started to cry and have a tantrum.''No gir no!'' The tears were burning zims body killing pulled a cupcake put of his head and gave it to instanly stopped and ate the sighed in next Day Zim was still in Girs body so he needed some way to get to then had to go and bring Gir along with him in his body.

''This is gonna be a long Day''Zim said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatper 2:Im normal!**

**yay ok so heres chapter to of invader zim :D**

Zim and Gir headed of to was still in girs body but didnt dress as his normal dog in Girs Body was wearing black emo hair covering one of his also had blue human eye contacts was also wearing a long shirt that was like his alien outfit with in Zims body ware his same human disguise.

They walked into the was Dib outside the door tipping his head looking at the new kid.

''Hey!'' Dib said stopping them from going in the classroom.

''thats not a kid thats your robot!''Dib said pointing at looking at Zim with his tounge hanging out.

''i like corn i do!'' Gir said in zims body eating a cupcake.

''wait a minuite your not Zim your Zims robot..then thats ZIM?'' Dib said pointing and laughing.''hahahaha you got your minds switch!'' Dib said in girs body kicked him in the head making him cry out in pain.

''see ya dib human!'' Zim said laughing and taking his seat.

''Alright class i like to introduce a new student..his name is..Gir...Gir if you have anything to say say it now cause after this moment..I DONT WANNA HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!'' said snaking back to her waved and Sat down To Gir in Zims body.

Gir put his hand down his alien suit and pulled out a cupcake and started to eat it looked over and raised his hand.

''yes..dib..'' said evily.

''can i just point out that the new kid is accully Zims robot in disguise.''. just sat there staring at blinked staring back.''Now class this is you chance to use one of your crazy cards to send dib to the crazy place for boys''.Zita took out one of her crazy cards and handed it to

.

Twenty Mins later they took Dib it was and Gir both got didnt eat his (as usshawal) so gir ate his and Zims.

At recess Gir was playing on the jungle gym eating tacos upside he was being stupid Zim was trying to think of a way to switch it didnt put a reverse button on it so he had to think of another way.

Gir jumped of the jungle gym and ran to zim holding a taco shoving it iin Zims eye got whide and swallowed.

''Gir that was horrivble!'' Zim said spitting it out.

''Aw..''Gir said and ate another taco he pulled out of his looked at him confused and went back to thinking.''Thats it!'' Zim said grabbing gir running to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Im not Gir!**

Zim and gir went back to the lair and looked at the mind was on the ground broken into peices.

''That dib human! i will have my revenge!'' Zim said in girs body waving his fist in the air!Zim picked up the broken machine and put it on a labtable

''if i can fix iri think i can switch our minds back and we can get back to our mission!'' Zim in girs body said.

''computer how long do we have untill the machines takes full effect and were stuck in each others bodies?'' Zim said in a demandful voice.

''About 48 hours'' the computer said

''What? i only have 2 days!'' Zim shounted.''Computer how long will it take untill i can finish reparing the machine''.''how would i know!'' The computer said.''your a irken high-tech computer you should know everything I programmed you to''Zim said.''Well ill guess 3 days''.''NO! i cant be stuck in girs body I need my irken self! no one will reconize my and..THE TALLEST! MY MISSION! CURSE YOU DIB,CURSE YOU!''

''master i know what will make you feel better!'' Gir in Zims bosy turned to gir.''no gir nothing will make me feel better! i need my body back!'' Gir stared at him and pulled out a cupcake out and started eating eye twitched and looked back at the broken machine.''i might beable to fix it but ill have to do non-stop..''Zim put in his google looking science glasses and began fixing it up.

While he was fixing the was playing with Zims metal legs popped out and Gir started running around giggling eating tacos destrying Zims Lab.''gir im trying to concentrate!'' Zim said looking up from his ran over to zim and hugged his head''.gir get of me!get of!'' Zim grabbed gir and threw him of off him.

Then minimoose came ''minimoose take gir out of here,now!'' ''nyu!'' Minimoose said grabbing Zim in Girs body.''no minimoose no! im not gir!'' ''nyu!'' minimoose dropped gir in the house and went back down to the lab.

Zim tryed to get back down but locked all the entrences to keep him started to panic then heard a loud crask and music.''that cant be good''Zim said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Missing**

''Gir let me in I command you!"' Zim in Girs Body screamed.''I got Tacos..''.Just then Gir opened the door and let in.''aha!'' Zim ran in and saw..

Gir mutated his tacos,pigs,and cupcakes and they started to dance around.

''Gir what did you do!'' Zim just stuck his tounge ran to the was still ok.''Everyone out of Zims lair!"' Zim stopped what they were doing and went back to partying.

''GIR!'' Zim screamed.

''Yes urman lord!'' Gir in Zims body said suluting.''get everyone out of zims lair now!''

''i dont wanna!"' Gir said.

''if you dont you'll never eat another taco again..''

Gir gasp and ran away went into red mode and managed to get everyone out of the lair.''good gir now help me finish up the machine i cant be stuck in this body forever!'' Zim said working on th machine.

Gir just watched him and then walked an alarm came was a call from the jumped and greeted the All Mighty Tallest.

''Greetings you proboly came to wonder how i was doing but you can see im stuck in my robots body..''Zim said tallest just stared at him confused.

''i told you he was still alive..you owe me a doughnut'' mummbled the red tallest,

''awww..'' the purple tallest said.

''Zim..how did you get stuck in your robots body.?'' The red tallest asked.

''Well i was working on my latest achivement..the mind switcher and then GIR! had to touch it and now were kinda stuck in each others body untill i can repair it'' Zim tallest started to laugh.

''Well hehee zi-HAHAHA..we have to go'' The purple tallest ended there call and started just stared at the screan and blinked and went back to fixing his machine.

xXxXxXx

A day later Zim was still working on it,Not even half way done worked on the machine for 24 hours straight.''ahhhh stupid gir'' Zim mummbled to himself.

Gir walked in the heard in and sighed and went back to his work.

''whatcha doing!'' Gir ask getting in his face.

''m working on the machine that YOU destroyed!'' Zim said getting angry.''Aww..cheer up master i know what will make you feel better.

''no gir..nothing will make me feel better until i get this machine fixed.''Aw..''Gir said hugging him from jumped and threw him of him.''Gir stop doing that!''

''i dont wanna!"'Gir said turning tryed to ignore him but he kept on working on the machine.12 hours later Zim finally did finished the machine with 12 hours to sighed happily and went to go get Zim came back in the lair with gir the machine was gone..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Give me!**

''Weres the mindswitcher!''Zim said panicing.''I have no idea!''Gir said.

''gir who was at the party who did you invite!''Zim said stomping his giggled in responce.''GIR THIS IS SERIOUS I NEED MY BODY BACK!.

''ohh yeah..i did invite someone else..''

''what..WHO?''

''Dib came ans said that he needed to borrow a machine so i gave him the mindswitcher!''

''WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT GIR HE IS THE ENEMY!''.

''he gave me chocolate bubble gum!''Gir said slurping on his eye twitched and growled.

''Gir we have less than a day than to get out of each others body!''

Girs eyes whinded.''Ohh yeah now i remember''.Zim slapped his forhead.''i have no time for this i have to get back that machine back from that dib human..pig..thing!''Zim said putting on Girs dog suit.

Zim walked all the way to Dibs house and knocked on the door.

''What do you want?'' Gaz said looking up from her game tried to act like gir.

''I..I..I CANT DO THIS IS DIB HERE!'' Zim said stomping his foot.''yeah..''Gaz said.''DIB YOU GREEN CRAZY DOG IS HERE!"'

Gir just stood there blankly playing with the Dib came out.''give me back that machine dib!''Zim said jumping on dib.''Never!'' Dib said pushing Zim of off him running down to his lab.

Zim followed him.

Dib ran and ran and finally got there with Zim on his grabbed the machine and held it close to him.''games up dib im taking back that machine..one way or another!'' Zim said getting ready to attack him.

Dib growled and hit an eject button and Zim flung out of his house.''Aww come on!"' Zim screamed and knocked on the door answered it and she growled.''Stop knocking on my door creep!'' Gaz said slamming the door in Zims face.''please ill give you anything!'' Zim plead.

Then Gaz opened the door.''anything?'' Gaz said evily suddenly got frightened.

''yeah..sure..''Zim said rubbing the back of his evily grinned.

''Heres your new game slave can you please tell dib to give me back my machine now''/Gaz grouned.''fine!'' Gaz said getting up going to Dibs was waiting on the couch intill he heard Gaz and Dib fighting.

''here now get out of my house!'' Gaz said kicking him screamed and ran back to his house with his half finished machine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Zim ran back to his house and went down to the lair.

''yes i got it back nothing can stop me..NOTHING!'' Zim said setting the machine on the table.

''YAY!'' Gir said jumping.''Gir i need no distractions while im fixing this I need to get this done we only have a half a day and still so much to do!''

Zim put on his google things and began working in hours only has one hour to fix it.''We have less than an hour and im still not done!'' Zim said panicing.''but my mission! i cant give up yet!'' Zim said working was really tired and week at this he got only two minuits to spear.

''ok gor hurry we need to switch back now!'' Zim said answer.''Come on GIR!''.Still no took the machine and went to the house part and saw gir cuddled on the couch sleeping with minimoose.

''Gir get up we have thirty seconds left!''

Gir shot up and took the nob on the mindswitcher and turned it to hit the ray on him and both started to scream and then blacked slowly opened his eyes and ran into the bathroom.

''yes it worked im my zim self!"' Zim said hugging he felt somthing in his then pulled out a taco and a cupcake from his pants!''Gir!'' Zim screamed.

''ye my lord!'' Gir said running in sticking his tounge out.''gir why did you stick human food down my pants!''.''i didnt do it!''Gir said laughing and running away.

Zim went into the living room and the mind switcher was lying on the ground then Zim had an idea.

xXxXx

Dib was sleeping on his bed peacefully untill Zim came in holding the mindswitcher and a laughed and blasted the dog and quickly ran out of Dibs room evily laughing.

Dib woke up but he was on the jumped and started screaming.''Ima dog!'' Dib and running back and saww his human body and it started to Dibs door slammed was Gaz,and she was not happy,not happy at all.

''H-hey gaz so how are you?'' Dib said getting growled in response.''You know dad says no animals in the house!''.Gaz took the dog and threw it outside.

''no gaz im not a dog im dib!'' Dib said scratching on the dib turned around and saw all theese little kids surrouneding gulped and walked back slowly.

''omg its a puppy!'' Some kid they all started comming towrads dib like gulped ans started to scream while the croud drew closer.

**Teh end!**


End file.
